I'm With You
by Cittyno2
Summary: The sequel to Eat You Up.  Karin and Toshirou are living happily in the Seireitei. Karin is in the later months of her pregnancy, when certain nightmares keep her awake. Someone is after her and her unborn child. Who could it possibly be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it's as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

"Toshi-ROU!" Karin yelled as she tripped and lost her balance.

"Hey be careful. Don't get yourself hurt!" Toshirou said catching her once again. He had been doing that a lot latterly. It seemed as if the pregnancy made Karin get clumsier and more prone to tripping. He helped her to the sofa and propped her feet up on a pillow. Karin started sniffled.

"What's wrong Karin?" Toshirou said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I… can't see my feet! " She wailed.

"It's okay," He comforted her softly.

"No its NOT!" she wept into his chest. Toshirou patted her head to calm her down.

She placed her head against Toshirou's chest. Shortly, Karin gasped causing Toshirou to jump a bit.

"Toshirou!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" He asked beginning to question her sanity.

"He moved!" She said happily pulling Toshirou's hands up her shirt and onto her swollen stomach. Toshirou felt a little push against his hands.

"She's … moving." Toshirou said in amazement.

"Not a she, it's a boy," Karin corrected. Toshirou disregarded her comment.

"Sure. Whatever you say Karin." He said moving his hands, trying to feel the little thumps again.

It struck Toshirou really hard. Very hard. He finally felt the realization fall upon him.

"I'm going to be a father?" he said aloud. Karin smiled as she gazed into his eyes. They were full of amazement. She kissed his nose.

"You sure are gonna be," she said kissing him again," a great daddy."

He kissed her lightly back and helped her off the sofa.

"C'mon. Let's get up to visit Unohana. It's your appointment."

Karin sighed as she held onto him and they strolled out of the place.

"Let's go."

Line

Toshirou was walking with Karin to Unohana's division, and Karin was holding onto his arm for balance. He stole a glance at her face. She had a very thoughtful expression on her face.

What could you possibly be thinking about now Karin?

Quick footsteps approached them from behind. Toshirou looked over his shoulder, but couldn't tell who it was.

"Hello there Nanao-San," Karin said turning around.

Nanao Ise walked up to them. She pushed her glasses up and smiled.

"How are you Karin-Chan?" she gave her a small hug. Then she patted Kari's belly.

"How's this one?"

Karin smiled," The baby is just fine. But what about you?"

Nanao chuckled lightly. "Oh you know the usual. Running after my Taichou, finishing paperwork, turning paperwork in for him, and stuff." She then turned to Toshirou. "How are you Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

"I'm fine."

"say Hitsugaya-Taichou, are you sure that it is alright for Karin-Chan to be walking around this much at this stage in her pregnancy?" Nanao asked as she saw Karin loose her balance for a second and then clutch onto Toshirou's sleeve.

"Hey! I'm right here you know! And I'm fine. If I get tired, Toshirou will carry me. Right Toshirou?" Karin said giving him a look, which scared him. Toshirou inwardly flinched.

"Of course I will."

"Well then please excuse me I have to go and find my Taichou. He left the office again and I really need him to sign these papers."

Toshirou answered her problems. "He went out drinking with Matsumoto. They are at one of the local bars."

Nanao raised her fist.

"I knew it! Thank you! I must go fetch my Taichou now!" she said as she shunpo'ed off.

Line

Karin was sitting on one of those hospital beds, as Unohana asked her question after question.

"Have you had any difficulties?" she asked Karin softly.

"Well, I haven't had anything major, just some bad dreams, and the fact that it is getting increasingly difficult to get up whenever I am sitting."

"Well that is quite normal. Now let's see," Unohana said flipping through a medical chart. "Hmm everything is fine except that you seem to be about 10 pounds underweight."

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, you need to make sure that she's eating enough." Unohana told him firmly.

"Hai I will." He responded.

"Karin-Chan are you still sure that you don't want to know the gender of the baby? I can still do a test."

Karin shook her head.

"I really want to make it a surprise."

"Very well. I believe that this concludes this visit. I want you to come visit me next week, at the same time, unless there are any complications. Alright?"

Toshirou helped Karin off the bed.

"Arigatou Unohana-San," Karin bowed as low as her pregnant tummy would allow her, which wasn't very much to admit.

"It's no problem," Unohana said as they left the room.

I have a feeling that something is coming, stay strong Karin and Toshirou.

Line

Toshirou was sitting at the table, finishing off paperwork that Rangiku had actually remembered to bring over. Karin was lazing on the sofa, fast asleep.

Toshirou had just finished signing off the last paper; he got up and stretched his arms. He got up and looked at Karin with a smile. He brushed her hair back with his fingers. He gazed at her lovely face. She had a very troubled expression on her face, with her eyebrows stressed. She was very tense when he had placed his arm around her waist to pull the blanket over the two of them. He moved his body closer to hers and looked at her face.

"What's troubling you Karin?"

Little did he know, Karin was having a nightmare.

Next Chapter: We delve into Karin's nightmare.

A/N: Welcome all to chapter one of I'm With you. The highly demanded sequel to Eat you up. I hope you like this chapter. This part of the story has some actions in it as well as lots of romance.

Ja Ne Minna-San!

Cittyno2


	2. Chapter 2 Karin's Nightmare

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it's as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

Remember, this is just a realistic nightmare… or is it?

I'm With You

Karin felt herself materialize as she stood up. Oh, crap, the same nightmare again?

Karin's breath echoed out as she ran further into the misty fog. She felt as if she was being chased, and the only thought that was revolving wildly was the instinct to run away from whatever it was, just like every time she had the dream.

Karin breath heaved out in puffs. In this dream that she had almost every other night, she was always chased, and for some reason, she had no signs of pregnancy here. She was her normal athletic self, slightly muscular and lean.

"Karin…." A whispery voice said from the darkness. Karin took off faster, now in a full-blown sprint.

He can't be here again!

"I've finally gotten to find you," the deep voice resonated around her. Karin's heart pounded wildly as she looked for another place to run off to. She jumped back as she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She jumped back. No one was there

"Who's there?" she asked managing to sound a whole lot braver than she felt.

Please don't let it be him again! She prayed.

"Just me. I think you would know who I was. I have been watching you your whole life. But anyways, let me show you." Karin felt its presence disappear., and she whirled back trying to locate it.

Where did it go? She thought with her heart racing.

"I'm right here, " a suave voice whispered into her ear, sensually.

Karin rammed her elbow back and felt it hit something. She had made contact!

"That hurt. But it'll get better," Karin heard it hiss.

Karin wasted no time and took off running again.

When did the scenery change? She thought as she ran into a forest like area. She noticed that there were thorns that were tearing into her skin. She felt each and every prick, but she did not care. She needed to get away from that evil voice.

"You can't hide, this is my territory. And it has been for about twenty years!" the voice said as a figure appeared in front of Karin.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Karin yelled at the figure.

"Simple. I want," The figure flashed in front of her eyes, " You to know and,"

Karin looked into his eyes, and noticed the figure. It was a male with messy pitch-black hair and furiously blazing orange eyes. He materialized a white flame-covered katana and lifted it up, Karin still frozen with fear.

How can someone move THAT fast?

He charged Karin. "I want you to fight back!" Karin had a split second before he would have sliced her cleanly in half. She sprinted away as fast as her legs could get her, thinking that she was going to lose him.

"Not bad. But too slow, dear." He teased appearing beside her. He raised his arm in a graceful arc and slashed Karin along her side. Blood spurted from her wound and Karin tumbled to the forest floor. The man stepped in front of her.

He dropped next to her.

"You are still too weak. I'm finishing you off for now." He raised his sword and swiped it through Karin cutting her into two pieces, then stepped away. Karin screamed at the top of her lungs as everything faded to black.

"Don't come back until you are ready to take me on."

Next Chapter: Something's wrong with Karin

A/N: Welcome all to chapter two of I'm with you. The highly demanded sequel to Eat you up. I hope you like this chapter. This part of the story has some action in it. I hope more people will review the next chapter!

I like to hear your thoughts! Review and tell me what you think of it!

Ja Ne Minna-San!

Cittyno2


	3. Chapter 3 After the nightmare

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. But you don't have to. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it's as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

She dissolved into dust.

Karin jolted upright and screamed.

"What's Wrong? What happened?" Toshirou said pulling Karin into his arms and scanning the area for danger. Then he looked at her.

"A nightmare," she said shakily, and he held her as close as her tummy would let him.

"You alright?" He asked worriedly. It wasn't like Karin to get scared from a little nightmare.

Karin didn't respond but burrowed her face into his chest.

"I'm fine, I just got scared—startled really."

"Try going back to sleep, alright Karin?" He said stroking her hair softly "You need your rest."

"I'm scared to go back to sleep," She admitted still shaken up from her nightmare.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Toshirou would have scoffed at his Karin saying something so out of character, but at the terrified look in her eyes, he knew she wasn't playing around.

"Of course. No matter what, I'll be with you." He said softly.

"I don't wanna go back to sleep though," she said quietly with her head facing his chest, hiding her blush.

"Why not?" he asked her questioningly.

"I'm… still scared that I might get that dream again."

"It's alright. Bad dreams don't happen more than once for the same one. Do you wanna talk about it?" he said patting her back soothingly.

Karin considered that for a moment, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Toshirou about the man with the blazing eyes. Not yet anyway.

"No. I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep okay?" she said laying back down closing her eyes.

She won't tell me about the bad dream, he thought surprised. Karin never really kept anything hidden from him.

'Obviously. You baka, she just had a nightmare, cut the expectant lady some slack.' Hyourinmaru said giving Toshirou a 'look'.

"Alright, let's go back to sleep." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach.

I wish you would confide in me Karin, he thought looking at her sleeping face. However, I'll talk when you are ready.

Toshirou closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Line

"Okay, Karin. I am going to leave you with Ukitake today, so you can get some training, and I will finish some of the last paperwork. I'll pick you up later." He said as they got up in the morning.

Karin yawned as she stretched her arms. "Sounds alright to me."

She and Toshirou got dressed for the day, quickly, and he walked her to the thirteenth squad. Ukitake was taking a morning stroll outside and saw them.

"Ohayo, Hitsugaya-Taichou and Karin-Chan!" he said waving to the couple as they walked over.

"Ohayo Ukitake. I brought Karin over to train with you today. Please nothing too strenuous on her or yourself." Toshirou said to the older white haired man. Then to Karin.

"I have to go now. I'll be back for you later. Behave you," he said kissing her nose before flashing away.

Karin blushed as she realized Ukitake saw the little display of love between them.

Ukitake smiled warmly at the small blush on Karin's face.

"Come on let's go to the training grounds," he said as they started walking side by side.

Next Chapter: Karin's training with Ukitake.

A/n: I hope this chapter was good enough for you all. I think that this chapter is a good start for her training stuff. I also want to know if any of you ship hitsumatsu, cause I have a hitsumatsu matsu story and I need more ideas for it. But furthermore, for my 50 shot Hitsukarin series the next chapter of that will come soon. And I want to know what you people want to happen in this storyline.

Cittyno2


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. However, you don't have to. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it's as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story, please enjoy the song as well!

I'm With You

"Okay Karin-Chan. Today we will work on—, "Ukitake coughed for a second," Work on getting into your inner world, and possibly meeting your Zanpakuto spirit."

Karin nodded. She really wanted to meet her Zanpakuto, because everyone had one, and she felt kind of like a fake Shinigami for not having one. She then cocked her head to the side.

"But how do I get there Ukitake-San?" she asked.

Ukitake smiled at her. "It's really simple, all you have to do is go into jinzen, and reach for your inner self peace." He then settled down into a criss-cross applesauce position.

Karin shifted into as much of that position as she possibly could, in her current state. And she closed her eyes.

Inner peace? Hmm, She thought. She felt like she was being drifted to somewhere nice and warm. She felt something like a rope tugging her towards somewhere. And being a Kurosaki by nature, she followed the pull. The pull was insistent, like a dog tugging at a leash, trying to go off somewhere.

Karin felt a wind brush past her face and she opened her eyes, to the lovely sight of a peaceful little glade. She noticed the beautiful shades of green, of life, yet strangely it was very quiet. Karin did not seem to mind,as she went and stepped closer to the small pond. She knelt next to the water and splashed it , feeling the coolness of it. As the water settled, she saw an image. And it wasn't just any image.

It was a pair of blazing orange eyes, and a pair of onyx black ones. And they didn't belong to Karin.

A/N: First off I know that this was really short, but I wanted to write something .

Evil cliffy! I'm sorry for leaving this story for a long time, its just that I had finals and I needed to study. But school is over now and I can get back to writing! Oh yeah, I have made a Hitsukarin AMV and I posted it on youtube. I have the same screen name there, Cittyno2. So please check it out.

And Review!

Cittyno2


	5. Chapter 5 In Her Inner World

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. However, you do not have to. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it is as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

Karin turned sharply back and looked behind herself. There was not anyone there, as she looked into the foliage.

Was I imagining those eyes? Karin thought as she turned back to the crystalline water.

The water had turned a dark inky color, much like dried blood. It seemed alluring for some reason. She touched the water and she felt it suck her fingers, like a suction feeling. The water then cleared and showed her a picture of Toshirou in his office signing papers, and Rangiku on the sofa. Toshirou seemed to be saying something but Karin couldn't make it out. She then squinted and looked closer, in an attempt to hear what he had said, but the image suddenly blurred away. Then the water rippled at its surface. Karin looked around to take in the beauty of her surroundings.

"Is this my inner world?" she said aloud looking at her surroundings and remembering what Ukitake had said.

"Of course it is," a soft voice said.

Karin flinched back and slipped into the water. She rose back to the top and stared at the trees, where the voice had arisen. Nothing was there.

"I must've been imagining it," She assured herself.

"Are you sure about that?" the soft voice rang out again.

Karin got out of the water quickly and scanned around again. "I am not hearing things, AM NOT!"

"No you are hearing things. Surprisingly, you can hear me."

Karin cocked her head. So at least she wasn't going crazy, but her senses were tingling. This was very strange.

"Where are you?" She asked wanting to see the person or thing that the voice was coming from. So she could reassure that she wasn't going crazy. And she was highly curious.

"Right here." Karin turned and came to the sight of a very beautiful woman. She had black hair the color of night, it flowed like the wind. And her eyes were a bright silvery-gray. Brighter than the light of the moon.

Karin was stunned to say the least.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, but I'll give you this. I'm part of your spirit. Your Zanpakuto." She said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"But—"

"I'm Kurosaki Karin. But you most likely already knew that."

The woman smiled. "Yes I did. Would you like to learn my name?"

Karin's eyes widened. Was this how a Zanpakuto introduced itself? She didn't think that they just told each other so freely. But she wasn't going to pass the chance. "Hai. I'd like to know your name please."

"I'm Hisoka. The first half of your Zanpakuto. I represent knowledge, stealth, and strategizing."

Karin was confused, "What do you mean, 'first half'?"

Hisoka smiled at Karin. "It's exactly as I said. I'm the first half of your Zanpakuto. The other half, is well… you'll see soon enough. But moreover, since you can talk with me," Hisoka looked into Karin's eyes," I think we should start your training."

"T-training?" Karin stuttered. Hisoka's gaze felt as if it was piercing into your soul, which was strange, as Hisoka was part of Karin's soul.

"Yes. This Zanpakuto is very hard to use. It will take you a while to learn how to use it, but you need a lot of training. The training will only take place here though," Hisoka said turning to face the wind.

Karin stared at her, as Hisoka's hair was blown in the wind, much like silk threads.

"But… Why can't I train outside? Isn't that good for me as well?" Karin asked, wondering why her Zanpakuto would say such a thing.

"Aren't you carrying something precious when you are out there?" Hisoka said gesturing towards Karin. Karin blushed; she had shortly forgotten the she was pregnant.

"We can't have you damaging the little one, so you can only train here—"Hisoka turned sharply to the side. "Dammit, he's here."

Karin felt a rush of wind pass and she looked where Hisoka had turned. Her eyes had widened.

"Why are you back?" Karin saw a flash of those terrifying orange eyes. She had a sharp intake of breath.

There was a sound like that of a whip in the air.

"Are you here for more?"

Several wisps of hair fell to the ground.

"I—"Karin looked up at her attacker. Blazing orange eyes, and inky black messy hair. The person from the nightmares.

"I said not to come back until you were ready to fight me." He said. He wiped his blade, and then smirked.

"So you have met Hisoka already. No problem, let's see what'll happen now, if you fight." He threw the blade at Karin at an excessively high speed.

She followed her instincts and barely dodged it, losing a few more strands of hair along the way. She knelt as she landed on the side.

"Challenge accepted. I'm ready to fight you." She said, not realizing until they uttered from her mouth. She widened her eyes in realization of what she had said.

Aw shit, what the hell am I getting myself into?

Fire-eyes scoffed and eyed her.

"Perfect. And I won't miss next time believe me." He lifted his hand up and the blade flew back to him. He lifted up his blade and held his sword up.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

A/n: What is going on? Who is this orange-eyed sexy beast? Why does he want to fight Karin so bad? Will Hisoka help Karin? And how the hell does he have Byakuya's release command? All these questions and more will be answered in the next two chapters. So stay tuned in for the next chapters of I'm With You.

Please Review! And watch my HitsuKarin AMV!

Cittyno2


	6. Chapter 6 The fight

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. However, you do not have to. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it is as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

Last Time….

"Challenge accepted. I'm ready to fight you." She said, not realizing until they uttered from her mouth.

Fire-eyes scoffed and eyed her.

"Perfect. And I won't miss next time believe me." He lifted his hand up and the blade flew back to him. He lifted up his blade and held his sword up.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Line

A rush of a cherry blossom scented breeze filled the air. Karin widened her eyes with shock.

How does he have Byakuya-Taichou's shikai? She thought as she saw the first flurry of petals fly towards her. She dodged the first of them and realized something. The petals weren't pink like Kuchiki-Taichou's, they were an inky black, and glistened with a silver glow as the light hit them.

Fire-Eyes grinned. "Wondering why? Well," He scoffed, "I'm not gonna tell you. Now let me show you what happens when you challenge me!" He moved his arm and a burst of the petals showered towards Karin.

Karin jumped over the range of the barrage of death petals.

How am I going to attack him? She thought wildly. She glanced over towards Hisoka. The Onyx haired beauty was studying Fire Eyes' movements, and then she looked at Karin.

"PAY SOME FUCKING ATTENTION TO THE FIGHT HERE!" Fire Eyes said angrily, getting a few cuts onto Karin. He led a large flock of petals towards Karin, and many hit her. She shunpo'ed to the side, avoiding total obliteration.

After a few more barely avoided dodges, Karin began to notice a pattern in his attacks. He would gather all of the petals together, then direct them towards her in an all out offense, gather them up, and repeat the process again.

If I don't want to become a Karin flavored sauce, then I need to find my opening and attack. Karin thought.

Fire eyes glared at her and redirected his petals of doom towards Karin. She felt them arrive and she flashed out of injury range. NOW! She looked to Hisoka, who nodded her approval of her plan.

"KAGE NI AKI HISOKA!" She yelled and a gleaming black katana with a jeweled chain and white engraving appeared into her hands.

Fire Eyes' eyes widened in a momentarily show of shock, and then burned a brighter reddish orange glow, as Karin made her first attack. She landed a blow to his shoulder.

She landed on the grass behind him and looked at the sword. I made contact. Sweet! 

Suddenly she had a very uneasy feeling in her gut. She turned around to the sight of fire eyes smiling maniacally. (Much like Hichigo) He cracked his neck, releasing tension that had built up...

"That was a nice warm-up. Don't get too cocky now. You just threw me off for a moment." He grinned as the wound in his shoulder sealed itself, with a sizzling sound.

Karin's eyes widened. Just a warm up? She thought and said aloud.

Fire eyes eyed her. "Of course. Senbonzakura is just a warm up Zanpakuto. There are many stronger ones, that haven't reached their full potential yet. Senbonzakura is no challenge, whatsoever." He raised his sword and the petals reformed into a blade. He licked it on the side, cleaning it of the bit of Karin's blood that had appeared on the side.

No Challenge? Karin thought.

"Try this one. It's master hasn't fully released its power yet. Growl, Haineko." His sword turned into ash particles, which he directed towards Karin. The ash cut her as she was so surprised, making her drop her newly formed Zanpakuto. She fell to her knees.

"Don't come back, until you can actually fight." And with that, he faded off with all of her inner world.

_Line_

"Karin-Chan! Karin-Chan!" Ukitake said attempting to bring her back to consciousness. She jolted in his grip.

"Karin-Chan? Are you all right?" He said worriedly, clearly worried about the pregnant woman, whose reiatsu was fluctuating wildly.

"I'm. I'm fine, Ukitake-san." She said looking for her Zanpakuto, finding it resting beside her in a black and white sheath, with the kanji for intelligence emblazoned on it in silver.

"What? Is this….your Zanpakuto Karin-Chan? He asked incredulously, as it was unheard of to receive your Zanpakuto on your first meeting with the spirit.

Karin looked at it and saw a flash of those onyx eyes.

Hisoka? She asked uncertainly.

You have done well. You need to contact me later, for now talk to Ukitake-san.

h-Hai. Karin responded.

Karin smiled softly. "Yeah. Her name is Hisoka," She said looking at her Zanpakuto," Ano Ukitake-san she said she's the first half of my Zanpakuto. What does that mean?" she asked.

Ukitake rubbed his chin.

"Perhaps they are twins like my Zanpakuto? " Then his fatherly instincts took over," How about we go inside and discuss this over some hot tea?" he said.

A rumble was heard. Karin blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"And some snacks alongside," he said smiling warmly.

A/N:I'm sorry for not updating for almost two weeks. I've just been falling into summertime mode, and playing a ton of Pockie Ninja. And here is chapter 6. I hope it was good. A Lemon might be in store for the next chapter, so keep in tune.

If you want a lemon in the next chapter, REVIEW! And tell me what you liked about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I present the sequel to Eat you up. I recommend that you read that first before starting this story. However, you do not have to. To my other readers: HERE IS THE SEQUEL! :D

I hope it is as good as or even better than EAT YOU UP!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

Rangiku was watching her Taichou as he worked on his paperwork. She could tell that he was not focusing on it as much as he normally did, as he had stopped signing papers. He was so tense, and Rangiku knew exactly what the cause of his tension was.

Toshirou looked out towards the window as if expecting something.

"It's alright Taichou. Karin-Chan is perfectly safe with Ukitake-Taichou. You should relax a bit." Rangiku said drawing circles on her desk with her finger.

Toshirou sighed and ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

"I just have a very uneasy feeling. I need to be with her," He said focusing his gaze upwards.

Rangiku laughed. "I thought separation anxiety only happened between mother and child! Awww!"

Toshirou gave her a dark look, and Rangiku promptly shut up.

"But seriously Taichou, she's with Ukitake-Taichou. She's fine!" Rangiku said straightening her back and standing up.

Toshirou looked back to the papers. "She still isn't here," he muttered more to himself than to Rangiku.

AWWWWW! SO KAWAII! Rangiku squealed inwardly as he noticed she had heard him. He got a small blush on his face as he realized how soft and mushy that had sounded.

To his and everyone else's surprise, Rangiku took a large stack of paperwork from her Captain and sat back down to finish it.

She smiled at his look of slight surprise.

"Let me help you out Taichou, so you can see Karin-Chan sooner."

No matter how painfully boring, it might be she was determined to finish her stack of paperwork. She lifted her brush off the table and glared at the paper in her hand.

Line

Ukitake put down his cup of tea.

"Ano, Karin-Chan, what exactly happened in your inner world?" he asked looking at the raven-haired girl.

Karin placed her cup of tea onto the table and started her story.

"Well when I first was there I saw a beautiful area, there was a small pond in the middle of it. I had sat next to the pond and heard a strange voice. The voice had ended up belonging to my Zanpakuto Hisoka. I was speaking with her and talking about my training when the fiery eyed man appeared," Karin said taking a breath. Ukitake motioned for her to continue her explanation.

"He was asking me why I had appeared to him again. He challenged me and we fought. I had eventually wielded Hisoka as we fought. I landed a critical hit on him, although it had no effect. He just gave me a creepy smile and switched Zanpakuto's then finished me off," Karin shuddered at the memory of those eyes.

Ukitake nodded. That must have been why her reiatsu was fluctuating so wildly, she was in battle.

"Well, Karin-Chan, this man seems to be a suspicious character. What did you mean when you had said switched Zanpakuto—"he stopped as he noticed Karin's eyes roll back into her head.

"Karin-Chan!" he shouted as she started to fall over. Ukitake caught her. Karin's reiatsu was falling rapidly.

Line

Toshirou dropped his brush as he felt something. His uneasiness grew in the pit of his stomach.

That's Karin's reiatsu!

He stood up from his desk.

"I'll be back," he said as he shunpo'ed out the office.

Line

Toshirou was going at a fast pace to the thirteenth division.

I knew I should have never left her alone. Dammit! He cursed himself. His worry increasing.

Karin!

A/N: I know this was short, but I updated! So I hope you enjoyed it! I wonder if our Karin-Chan is okay? Review and find out next chapter!

Ja Ne,

Cittyno2


	8. Notice

Hey I'm sorry minna. You all probably thought that this was a new chapter. I just needed to tell you all, I need to stop with my stories for a while. Alot has happened to me and I just need some time to sort out some stuff. I've been seeing a psychologist so she told me I need to write out some stuff and take a break.

In the meanwhile, you should read my other stories. I'm fixing to post another story, but it's not very pleasant. It's a dark fic.

Gomen nasai.

Ja Ne,

Cittyno2


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated! The next chapter will be longer I promise!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

Toshirou dropped his brush as he felt something. His uneasiness grew in the pit of his stomach.

That's Karin's reiatsu!

He stood up from his desk.

"I'll be back," he said as he shunpo'ed out the office.

Toshirou was going at a fast pace to the thirteenth division.

I knew I should have never left her alone. Dammit! He cursed himself. His worry increasing.

Karin!

Line

"What happened here Ukitake-Taichou?" Retsu Unohana asked. She had been on high alert since the realization of Karin's pregnancy, as it was highly uncommon for souls to pro-create; and the fact that Karin's was a high-risk pregnancy.

"I am not very sure. We were just talking, Karin-Chan's reiatsu suddenly dropped, and she fell over. I placed her onto the futon, so there wasn't any damage that I'm aware of." The Thirteenth Taichou spoke, face creased with worry.

Unohana went over to Karin and touched her forehead lightly. "she's suffering from reiatsu depletion. Her levels are very low."

A worried-faced Toshirou Hitsugaya flashed into the room. He spotted his fiancé in a limp heap on the futon in the room.

"Karin," he whispered, and then looked to Ukitake and Unohana, "What happened to her?"

"Perfect timing Hitsugaya-Taichou. We need you to transfuse some of your reiatsu to Karin-Chan. Her spiritual pressure is quite low." The braided haired woman said in her soft voice.

Toshirou nodded quickly and held Karin's soft, limp hand. He kissed it softly before pressing some of his reiatsu into her stream, slowly at first, not wanting to cause an unbalance. Once her body started to respond to it well, he added a bit more.

"That should be enough, Hitsugaya-Taichou," Unohana remarked. He kissed her hand once more and placed it at her side, also noting that her reiatsu had returned to its natural flow.

"And now what do we do?" He asked, taking a place at his fiancé's side.

"We wait. She should regain consciousness within two hours."

A/N: I know this was very very short, but I updated! Also, next chapter we delve back into Karin's inner world.

Sorry for not updating in a while, but I fixed some stuff up, and I'm back on track with my stories.

So review? And help lift my spirits?

Ja Ne,

Cittyno2


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:I'm back~! And here is the next chapter of our lovely HitsuKarin story. I hope you all don't hate me for not updating~!

Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne is the basis for this story

I'm With You

Karin opened her eyes and was met by the increasingly familiar sight of her inner world, although everything seemed to be touched lightly with frost.

"So you're back," That same silky calming voice spoke. Karin looked behind her; it was none other than her Zanpakuto Hisoka.

"Oh it's you," She said, "Why did I come back?" Karin asked as she sat on a nearby ash colored rock.

"Gomenasai. I needed to beat some sense into the other one. I would believe that our clash of power cause a disturbance in your reiatsu, which caused you to blackout."

"Blackout? So I'm currently unconscious?" She tilted her head; black hair falling to the side, then placed a hand to her stomach. "The baby's alright, isn't it?"

Hisoka smiled at the mention of the little one. "Hai, the little one is fine. And since I'm sure that you are wondering why it's so cold at the moment." She looked at a frost-covered tree and brushed her hand against it, watching the ice slide off and hit the ground.

"It is because Toshirou's reiatsu is similar to his Zanpakuto type. His is an ice one, so therefore his reiatsu that he transferred to you was colder."

Karin knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Why were you fighting Fire Eyes, again?"

"He needed to be reminded of his standing. I am superior to him and he must know that." The onyx eyed woman spoke. "While you are here would you like to practice a bit?"

Karin shrugged her shoulders, "I might as well make the most of my time here, so I'd like to practice if that's alright Hisoka."

The silk-layered voiced woman spoke again and nodded her head. "You should remember how to summon me, the same way as you summoned my sword form."

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to summon you." Karin asked her Zanpakuto quizzically.

"Your emotions are what fuel my being. If you desire me to appear at your side, so be it. Simply draw your katana, and call upon any Zanpakuto's shikai release command."

Karin widened her eyes comically. "You can imitate SHIKAI?"

Hisoka nodded and lifted a corner of her mouth in a smile at Karin's childish interest.

"Yes I can. Perhaps we should start with one you are more familiar with. How about Hyourinmaru?"

Karin shook her head. As well acquainted with her fiancé's Zanpakuto she might be, she had no desire to try to control another outer extension. "How about something smaller?" She asked.

"Something with less distance between me and my target, cause I prefer hand-to-hand combat." She said sheepishly. What kind of Shinigami didn't like to use their Zanpakuto?

Hisoka nodded. "I see. Perhaps you should try the Second Division's Taichou's Suzumebachi. It's mostly meant for close range combat and is very sturdy." She said, and then looked to Karin. "Her release command is, 'Jinteki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi'."

Karin nodded once then concentrated on first summoning her Zanpakuto.

"Iie. You are focusing too hard. You must relax and then call my name inside of your mind." She chastised the younger girl.

Karin shook herself and loosened up her muscles in her body, releasing all forms of tension from within and tried again. She called out Hisoka's name several times and felt nothing. She was starting to get frustrated with herself when Hisoka called her name.

"You've summoned me Karin. You can stop concentrating now."

Karin opened her eyes and gasped, a black short sword was in her hands gleaming under the moonlit area.

She noticed that Hisoka was eyeing the sword distastefully.

"Somethin' the matter?" She asked curiously.

The woman shook her head. "Iie. Let's continue. I need you to call out the release command I told you earlier."

Karin gave her a look, but continued with her instructions anyway.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi." She called out and watched with wide eyes as the Zanpakuto shrunk till it was a small gauntlet with a stinger-like formation going along her finger. Although something struck Karin as strange. Wasn't Suzumebachi gold and black? Karin's replica of it was ash gray and a fiery shade of red. She touched the intense shimmering color and it felt very warm, almost burning. She pulled her hand back as it started to disintegrate.

"Whaa—"she said startled, then looked to Hisoka for explanation.

"What the hell just happened Hisoka? And why was Suzumebachi a different color? And why did the red feel like it was hot? Why didn't it burn me? And why—"

"If you would care to hear my explanations then I will tell you." Hisoka cut in. Karin looked down slightly abashed.

"The Zanpakuto is currently a bit too strong for you to handle at the moment. It was a different color to tell you that it was not the real thing, and as for the heat thing, I am not quite certain." Hisoka said as a wind blew from the side and her hair flew behind her.

"…oh." Was all Karin could manage. A rustle from the trees was heard again.

"I'm back~!" The deep male voice resounded. "It's nice to see that you're already back Karin-Chan~!"

Hisoka whipped herself around towards the voice. "Dammit," She cursed, "I believe we will have to cut this practice short. We can continue again some other time. Take care Karin."

Karin felt herself being pulled out of her world steadily as she witnessed Hisoka aim a graceful kick towards Fire Eyes that slammed him into a tree.

"Hisoka…." She murmured as that scene faded and her eyes opened to another location.

"Karin-Chan! You are awake!" Ukitake Juushiro spoke with obvious relief in his voice.

Karin looked around and saw that she was laying on a futon. "What happe—" She was cut off by a sudden feel of reiatsu. She turned and met turquoise eyes, filled with relief and concern.

Toshirou felt himself be pulled down. "Eeee. Toshirou's here~!"

A/N: Updated~! I hope you all won't be upset with what I've decided. I'm going to try updating every week or two.

So review? Moreover, help lift my spirits?

Ja Ne,

Cittyno2


End file.
